Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Jaah
Kumottu Kumottu Joo. Ne on nyt kumottu. Onko jotenkin mahdollista,että pystyn antamaan sulle sillä sivulla YLLÄPITÄJÄn Tittelin:D RE: no voi hyvänen aika! Kiitos kun kerroit.tyhjensin wikini kokonaan,että se voidaan poistaa. Scar Pyysin vastauksen selvällä suomen kielellä, ja kysyin selvästi, pitäisikö artikkeli palauttaa vai pitää poistettuna. Tapansa mukaan Jagex ei kuitenkaan antanut suoraa vastausta. http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/7937/makrovastaus.png 23. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 10.03 (UTC) Selvä Varoitus & esto sopii minulle. 24. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 07.45 (UTC) Öhm... Vaikka olenkin lomalla, katselen välillä läppärilläni vähän näitä uusimpia sivuja XD joten huomasin ton teidän makro-jutun. Olette aivan oikeassa, sillä jos se sisältää linkkejä botin lataus sivulle, niin kaikkihan Ip käyttäjät heti menee sen lataamaan, elikkä me oltaisi kuin mainostettu makro-ohjelmia, joten on hyvä, että poistitte sen... Mutta vielä yksi asia... Kannattaa etsiä runewikistä artikkeleja, jossa lukee esim. näin: "Vandaaleille esto ikuinen esto!" koska sekin vain mainostaa vandaaleja tekemään enemmän pilkkaa (katsoin hiekkalaatikon historiaa, ja sieltä mulle selkesi) , siksi semmoset tekstit pitäisi poistaa. Toivottavasti tästä ei tullut enempää keskustelun aihetta, sillä olen vähän kiireinen tänään =P --Runescape (Aku ankka) 24. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 08.24 (UTC) Höh Omassa wikissäni minun piti laittaa etusivu kaikille muokattavaksi, koska se on muka käytäntö ): --Runescape (Aku ankka) 24. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 10.45 (UTC) niin kyllä voin selventää voitko vastata sen mun sivulle niin kyllä voin+olen laittannut sen pömpeli100:selle eli kun kaikki muut saa omat statsit näkymään tohon kuvaukseen niin miten sen saa? --Nikkeli889 4. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.14 (UTC)Käyttäjä:Nikkeli889 Etusivun kalenteri Korjasin tota etusivun kalenteria sillein, että siinä näkyy nyt se harmaampi laatikko kyseisen päivän päällä (numeron). Jos se ei toimi, korjaan sen takaisin, sillä ennen sitä minun muokkaustani se harmaampi laatikko näkyi vain seitsemäntinä päivinä. Toivottavasti se nyt toimii! Hei Niin minustakin, mutta ei anneta hänen tietää näistä. Vakoillaan häntä, eli kummaappa tääkin viesti pois tästä. En halua nimittäin lisää puheenaihetta. --Runescape (Aku ankka) 7. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 17.48 (UTC) Etusivun kysely Etusivun kysely (poll) pitäisi pistää vasempaan reunaan, ja kalenteri oikeaan, koska ainakin minulla se on jotekin liian leveä.--Runescape (Aku ankka) 7. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 18.08 (UTC) ---- Oikeassa olet. Jos hänen oikea ip osoitteensa on vandalisoinut, emme voi mitään. Voimme sanoa vain: "Sinut on estetty" --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.23 (UTC) ---- Oletko muutes huomannut, että minun ansiostani etusivun kalenteri toimii nyt 100%? --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.26 (UTC) ---- Oikein! --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.29 (UTC) Yleensäänkin useimmat vain syyttävät iso-veljiänsä, koska haluaa vandalisoida, ja sen jälkeen päästä villaisella. Sama on tuon käyttäjä nikkelin kanssa. Hänkin väittää, että hänen iso-veljensä on vandalisoinut. --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.29 (UTC) ---- Huoooh! Arvaas mikä pistää tämän wikin todella huonoksi. Noh, riidat toisten yläpitäjien kanssa. Seuraavalla riidalla mä sanon, että "I don't care". --Runescape (Aku ankka) 8. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 19.07 (UTC) ---- Ei nyt enää niitä ole näkynyt, mutta se kuvanlaatu riita oli aivan järjetön. Onko sinun mielestäsi niin paha asia, jos teen vaikkapa jonkun runescape NPC'n pään jpg kuvalla, ja siinä olisi vähän enemmän KB'ta kuin png kuvassa? Pitäisi olla mokkula, mikä toimii todella hitaasti, jos se kerta haittaa. --Runescape (Aku ankka) 9. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.44 (UTC) ---- Katselimpa vähän noita vanhoja keskusteluja, ja selviää, että rswiki1 on näköjään vandalismisoinut RuneWikiä. Onko hän siis ollut joskus vandaali, ja ajatellut, että nyt mä teen käyttäjän, ja esitän hyvää, sittenkun olen ylläpitäjä, voin vandalisoida suojattujakin sivuja... ummm.... Oletko jo selvittänyt hänen IP'nsä? --Runescape (Aku ankka) 10. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.25 (UTC) ---- Katso tämä ennemmin, että tiedät, mitä tässä viestissä tarkoitan. Eli siis, toi runeacc on mun, ja rswiki1'n tekemä runescapen apusivu. Sopiiko, että pistän täältä sinne kuvia, ja pistän vieläpä etusivulle, että yhteistyössä runewiki? --Runescape (Aku ankka) 11. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 19.03 (UTC) Joku oli kirjoittanut sille sivulle sopimatonta teksitiä ja ajattelin ottaa sen tekstin pois, mutta en keksinyt siihen uutta teksiä, joten jätin sen sellaiseksi. terveisin: Lord Rune sä oot hyvä tyyppi --Veepari 13. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 18.12 (UTC) Tuntee Ja se keskustelusivun lukitus oli vahinko. TILT, Keskustelua minusta 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.31 (UTC) Ei ole Wappedia on ehkä lomalla, tai jossakin muualla --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.38 (UTC) Öhm Tarkoitatko tota runeaccoa? --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.45 (UTC) Nooh Mitäs luulet, mainostetaanko me niinkuin yhtään runescapea täällä, ja wikia ei ole sanonut mitään? XD --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.48 (UTC) ): Miten sait ton while guthix sleeps videon tänne (tiedän kyllä, se on youtubesta), mutta miten ylipäätänsä sä sen tänne kopioit? Haluaisin vähän lisää tietoa --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 14. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.08 (UTC) No Jos vaikka katot Rune longswordin bonuksia, ja haluat verrata niitä Dragon Longswordin bonuksiin, niin ei tarvitse kirjoittaa hakukenttään Dragon longsword, kun mallineessa on linkki Dragon longsword-sivulle. Ajattelin vain, että se helpottaisi. Ja onhan RuneScapeWikissäkin sellanen malline. 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 08.54 (UTC) Noh... En oikein tajunnut XD mutta tossa longsword-malline kiistassa voin sanoa, että kannatti tehdä, koska se helpottaa huomattavasti artikkeleitten katsomista, ja yleensäänkin vandaalit aloittaa vandalismin siten, kun ei löydä artikkelia, mitä ne tarvitsevat, eli tämä myöskin kumoaa vandalismia pikkuisen --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 09.29 (UTC) Katoppa Vertaa tätä RuneScapeWikin kuvaa mun tekemään kuvaan: Tiedosto:All axes.png. Jouduin tekemään ite ton kuvan, kun RuneScapeWikissä se on suoraan sanottuna ruma. Tallensin uuden version siitä runescapewikin versiosta. 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.18 (UTC) :No se nykyinen versio on mun tekemä. Se alin on se vanha versio. Ne kirveet on väärän väriset ja eri kokoset. 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.21 (UTC) Ummm Alan epäillä jo rswiki1'stä. Sen youtube ukko on bannitty. --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 16. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 19.06 (UTC) Emt... Empä vielä aivan kunnolla luota englannin taitoihin =D Kyllä minä sitä osaan puhua, tai vaikkapa suomentaa, mutta englannin kirjoittaminen on ihme kyllä vaikeeta :S Löysin hauskan 2. luokkalaisen, joka osaa tehdä sivun, katso mr.aragorn sivu, niin siinä lukee, että se on lopettanut sen, ja sitten kun vähän tarkemmin katsot, siinä lukee vähän huonosti semmonen, että jos olet englantia puhuva: if you nou inglish XD if you NO???!!! Lol, ton äskösen huonon englannin kopioin sen sivulta (: elikkä minä en tehnyt tässä mitään väärin (: --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 17. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 08.31 (UTC) Ootko muuten huomannu, että jos tallentaa uuden version jostain tiedostosta, kun on lisännyt läpinäkyvyyden, niin se tiedosto ei edes muutu. Katso esim. en:File:Trainee KGP Agent.png, kun lisäsin läpinäkyvyyden ja rajasin kuvaa, niin ei se edelleenkään näytä läpinäkyvältä, ja kuva venyi kun rajasin sitä. Mistäköhän tää johtuu? Tallensin saman kuvan RuneWikiin: Tiedosto:Trainee KGP Agent.png, mutta siinä näkyy läpinäkyvyys. Okei tää viesti on ehkä sekava, mutta tajusitko mitä tarkotin? 17. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.30 (UTC) Niin Niin olikin --RuneScape (Aku ankka) =D Meneppä RuneAccoon =D 17. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 10.56 (UTC) Enigmatick Enigmatick oli aivan selvästi runewikin perustaja. RuneWikin logon on tehnyt enigmatick, eikä tavalliset käyttäjät voi lisätä logoa. Etusivun historiassa enigmatick on kirjoittanut: "...runewiki on aloitettu enigmatickin toimesta vuonna 2006". Mutta miksi oikeudet pitäisi poistaa, vaikka enigmatick ei muokkaisikaan runewikiä puoleen vuoteen? sitä voimme kysyä chutt-riitiltä. Enenpää en tiedä. --Aku ankka 23. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.56 (UTC) Tekijänoikeus On netissä laitonta kopioida teksti jostain muusta tietystä paikasta. Oletko koskaan kuullut tekijänoikeudesta? Jos kopioit tekstin jostain muusta sivustolta, olet pulassa, ellei kyseisen sivuston tekijä ole sanonut sivustolla, että saa kopioida. Monta ihmistä joutuu vuosittain putkaan sen takia, että ne kopioivat tekstit. Jos teet jotain RuneWikiin, takaat, että olet kirjoittanut tekstin itse. Tätä mä vain tarkoitin, toivottavasti oli apua :) Rswiki1 talk 24. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 12.24 (UTC) Noista kyselyistä... ...lisäsin sivulleni pari kyselyä, mutta ne eivät rekisteröi vastauksia. Missä vika? JAIPman. "RuneScape rules!!!" 24. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 19.57 (UTC) Minä arvasin... ...Aamulla, että täältä lähtee jotakin, kun nimittäin muokkasin noita sivuja, se koko ajan lagi, ja välillä tuli aivan valkoinen ruutu. :D Aku ankka 28. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 11.03 (UTC) Suoraan sanottuna... Olet tässä tilanteessa oikeassa. Rswiki1 talk 28. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.49 (UTC) Mieltä? http://forum.runescape.com/c=KMVMIkPwK6s/forums.ws?113,114,127,59279641 Tuetko? --Rswiki1 talk 28. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.56 (UTC) Jaah3, onko huijari? Katsohan Jaah3 käyttäjäsivu tästä. Hän väittää, että on sinä, ja on saanut ylläpitäjyyden! Kauhea, sillä tiedän, että olet yhä tuolla tunnuksella. Musta toi tuntuu vähäsen omituiselta. Jos olet Jaah, ja sinua ei olla scammitty, ole hyvä, ja ilmoita TILT:lle moisesta asiasta, jotta hän suostuu lopettamaan Jaah3:n ylläpitäjyyden! Rswiki1 talk 30. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 16.40 (UTC) Kyllä... ...Nyt vaan olet. Onneksi olkoon! :D --Aku ankka 1. elokuuta 2009 kello 07.58 (UTC) Emm... Emmä muista. Mutta kuitenkin, se vaikutti vandalismilta ja kumosin yhden muokkauksen. Näköjään luulit, että lisäsin sellaisen. Se ei kuietnkaan tule toistumaan jos sotkin vähäsen. Pyydän anteeksi. Rswiki1 talk 2. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.01 (UTC) Toki Kyllä onnistui (: --Aku ankka 4. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.55 (UTC) Voitaisiinko me... ...Tehdä tänne uutis palvelu, nimeltä "RuneWikiNews"? Siellä olisi kaikki runescapen uutiset. --Aku ankka 4. elokuuta 2009 kello 20.56 (UTC) Ei haittaa! Ei haittaa, vaikka ette osaisi suomentaa. Googlettakaas nimittäin "Google kääntäjä". Kopiot vain sen uutisen tekstin, ja liität sen sinne. Muokkaat vähän kääntämis valikoita, ja pitäisi niitten olla näin: Englanti → Suomi. Niin helppoa se on (tosin, se voi tehdä vähän hassuja lauseita, mutta pienellä korjauksella se on hyvä) (: --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.17 (UTC) Katso toki toi ylempi viesti, mutta... Mitä pidät mun tekemästä logosta runewikikirjastossa? Tein sen itse adobe photoshopilla :D --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.20 (UTC) Katso noi 2 ylempää viestiä Mutta mitäs pidät tästä artikkelista: Runewikikirjasto:Ice_giantejen_ja_ice_warriorejen_tappoguide. Jos pidit, sano toki :D Aivan mun tekemäni. --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.26 (UTC) Re:mitä ihmettä? En kai mä sellaista mun päästä keksisi, Runescapewikihän on luonnollisesti lähde. 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.24 (UTC) Ps. Et muka oo ennen kuullu Stone of Jasista. Täs on linkki runescapewikiin: en:Stone of Jas. No Kato sivun historiaa ja sieltä löytyy se! --Penko 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.28 (UTC) Niin En siis voinu tietää et se oli väärää tietoo, koska kun tein sen artikkelin, runescapewikissä oli vielä se vanhempi versio. Ja nyt lopetetaan tää keskustelu. --Penko 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.23 (UTC) Kappas vain :D Olen ohittanut penkon ja pömpeli100sen muokkausmäärissä. Olen 2. sijalla :O --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.32 (UTC) Jos... ...Wowwiki on ollut kauvan autiona, voit pyytää staffeilta, että voisit adoptoida wikin. Se on helppoa (: --Aku ankka 6. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.40 (UTC) jaah... olisko jo nyt sen mun ylläpitäjyyden aika =(?Juho0088 7. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.58 (UTC) En tiennyt siitä mainostamisesta En katsos tiennyt. JAIPman oli myös tehnyt mainoksen, niin luulin että mainostamista voi tehdä, sori. En lukenut kirjoittamaasi keskustelu sivu aihetta kunnolla, joten kirjoitin äsken jotain jota en tiennyt, koska en itsekkään tiedä mitä mainostamisesta käy... niin... Pyh Minäkö vandaali? Ei tulis mieleenikään :(. Estä se vandaali, ja anna vuoden estot, kehtaakin yrittää saada minua estoon :P --Aku ankka 7. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.38 (UTC) :Ok Sanoit tolle juholle... ...Että ylläpitäjyyden kysyminen on törkeää. Harmi, sillä minäpäs sitä kysyin, ja sainkin. Tosin, puhuin varmaan tiltin pään ympäri :P Noh, täytinhän minä kuitenkin lupaukseni; Minä sanoin tiltille ennen ylläpitäjyyttäni, että ylläpitäjänä voisin pistää RuneScape artikkeliin uuden RuneScapen logon, noh, heti kun sain ylläpitäjyyden, pistin sen :D --Aku ankka 7. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.58 (UTC) Kiitos tiedosta! (: --Aku ankka 8. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.03 (UTC) jaah.. 8. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.52 (UTC) on pakko kysyy pelaakko sä taas runee kun et ainakaan sano etusivulla että et pelais tiiän kuitenkin että funorbbii pelaat. Muista tämä... ...Byrokraatti ei ehkä ajattelekkaan sitä, että teen tosta byrokraatin tai ylläpitäjän, koska voivathan ne muutakin ajatella. Esim. minä olen nyt 2. sijalla noissa muokkauksissani, ja minun muokkausten määrä on , niin voisinko minä jo kysyä byrokraattisuutta? Kannattaa muistaa, että tiltilläkin on paljon vähemmän muokkauksia kuin minulla :P --Aku ankka 8. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.10 (UTC) apua... ...tarvitsen pikkuisen apua.Haluaisin saada avatarikseni liikkuvan kuvan mutta en tiedä miten sen teen.pistin sen kuvan mutta se ei liiku--Cookingmaster99 9. elokuuta 2009 kello 00.26 (UTC) Heh Että oikein Wappapedia? Eikös sen pitäis olla wappedia XD --Aku ankka 9. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.55 (UTC) Hyvä, ja muutes... ...Kysyin TILTiltä byrokraattisuutta minulle, sillä on ollut useita valituksia, että byrokraatit eivät ole aktiivisia ): --Aku ankka 9. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.58 (UTC) Öhm... ...Voistko lähettää keskustelusivulleni esimerkki viestin siitä, mitä minun pitäisi lähettää staffeille, ettei ne ajattelis "En ymmärrä mitään tosta sian saksasta" :D --Aku ankka 9. elokuuta 2009 kello 11.01 (UTC) Öhm 2 :D Oon sitä paitsi ehkä ärsyttänyt niitä aivan tarpeeksi; Kysyin, että voinko minä adoptioda fi.mario.wikia.comin, noh, ne pisti mut sen "tekijäksi" ja sitten sinne ei tullut yhtään käyttäjiä, ja oli jo parempi wiki olemassa: fi.supermario.wikia.com, joten päätinkin sanoa angelalle, että poistais ton fi.mario.wikia.comin :P --Aku ankka 9. elokuuta 2009 kello 11.07 (UTC) Ummmmmmmmh ....Katsoppa toi Poison arrow pubi uutinen, sillä minä suomensin sen aivan itse. Mitäs pidät? --Aku ankka 10. elokuuta 2009 kello 07.14 (UTC) Haluatko byrokraatiksi? Olet muokannut pitkään ja hyvin. --TILT, Keskustelua minusta 12. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.55 (UTC) Kiitos Kiitos vain =D. Suomentelen varmaan uutisia lisää aina sillon tällön tulevaisuudessakin kun vain jaksaa ja ehtii. --Gheiter 14. elokuuta 2009 kello 18.16 (UTC) Hehheh Pikkusen naurahdin tolle sun eston syylle, jonka annoit sille "paska" tyypille; "Sotkeminen tai roskan lisääminen: Herra pistää paska sotkunsa tästä eteenpäin muualle!" :P --Aku ankka 15. elokuuta 2009 kello 11.15 (UTC) Heh :D Sanotaanko näin että sinun ja minun työ aikana ei karja varkaat mellasta vapaasti :D --Aku ankka 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.26 (UTC) Vielä yksi asia Rswiki1 huomauttelee aivan kaikesta. Yhen kerran, kun olin ollut raivona vandaalille, hän sanoi, että "Minkä takia kohtelet VANDAALIA noin huonosti?". Huomaa nyt toi --->Miksi kohtelen huonosti vandaalia??!! Vastaus: Koska se kohteli runewikiä niin huonosti. Naurattaa toikin :P --Aku ankka 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 15.33 (UTC) Nyt se juho0088 taas juonittelee En tiedä mistä, mutta tuli ainakin super mario wikin keskustelusivulleni sanomaan, että olen jotakin pilannut. Annoin sille kunnia sanat tämän wikin byrokraattina, muutes, onneksi olkoon, että olet byrokraatti myöskin :D --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.48 (UTC) Estin sen juhon kuudeksi kuukaudeksi, koska... ...Katso mitä se sanoi mun keskustelusivulla. Eihän haittaa, että vähän suuttuessani juholle vähän kiroilin sille? :D --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 19. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.28 (UTC) Emt Minä en siihen osallistu, mutta kyllä te voitte. Mitäpäs sitä kysyt, kun olet byrokraatti samaten? :D --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 20. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.30 (UTC) Aiheeton Ban! The reason given is this: Olet automaattisesti estetty, koska jaat IP-osoitteen käyttäjän Juho0088 kanssa. Eston syy: Huono kielenkäyttö, ja muu rasismi (>-<). juu... se olis tosi mukavaa =)\,,/ [[swordman666 \,,/]] 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 12.50 (UTC) * Start of block: 15:53, 20 August 2009 * Expiry of block: 16:26, 20 August 2009 * Intended blockee: 91.153.201.97 You may contact Aku ankka or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 91.153.201.97, and the block ID is #7641. Eli täälainen viesti tuli tänään, kun yritin muokata wikiä. Ja koska en omista tuolaista accountia, enkä ole wikiä vandalisoinut, banni oli aiheeton, voisiko tälläisiä estää tulemasta, kun on aika kiusallista tulla bannatuksi aiheetta. Näenkin että samaisesta vandaalista (Juho0088) onkin ollut keskustelua täällä. 20. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.35 (UTC) 20. elokuuta 2009 kello 16.31 (UTC) tota.. mitenkä noita videoita laitetaan =)?\,,/ [[swordman666 \,,/]] 21. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.37 (UTC) Ummm Miten runeueins pystyi lähettämään viestiä meille, jos hän kerta oli estetty? Eihän estovalikossa ole semmosta, että "anna hänen puhua toisten keskustelusivuilla". --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 21. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.18 (UTC) n00b muuten.. löysin biisin taustalle siin videon party roomiin :P Hellfast 21. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.21 (UTC) jee kiitti,jaah autto tosi paljon =)\,,/ [[swordman666 \,,/]] 23. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.39 (UTC) moi,jaah... lueskelin tässä näitä käyttäjäsivuja huvikseen ja jossakin höpötettiin jotakin jostakin käyttäjä sivujen "suojaamisesta"\,,/ [[swordman666 \,,/]] 29. elokuuta 2009 kello 19.59 (UTC) =:(= oon kusessa! oon unohtanu salasanani!!\,,/ [[swordman666 \,,/]] 30. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.56 (UTC) huuh! epätoivoisesti hakkasin päätäni seinään ja muistin saliksen =),vaioin sen jotta ei uudestaan unohu\,,/ [[swordman666 \,,/]] 30. elokuuta 2009 kello 10.59 (UTC) öh..? roll juttu? voitko selittää vähän tarkemmin? siis.. mistä muut näkee että oon rollback(ps. olen pahoillani kun unohin äsken nimmarin)?\,,/ [[swordman666 \,,/]] 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.01 (UTC) no.. eipä paljoo häiriötä ollu.teen uudenlaita nimikirjoitusta itselleni\,,/ [[swordman666 \,,/]] 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.13 (UTC) ongelma! yritin lisätä kuvaa nimmariin mutta se meni vähän huonosti(tuossa näkyy -->=) swordman666 [[kuva:logo_funorb.jpg swordman666 (=]] 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.40 (UTC)) voitko opettaa mitenkä sais sen hyvin?=) swordman666 [[kuva:logo_funorb.jpg swordman666 (=]] 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 13.40 (UTC) Tuota noin... Et voi olla Rollback, jos kerta jo olet ylläpitäjä. Poistappa toi malline käyttäjäsivultasi, sillä ylläpitäjä on kuin rollbackin parempi versio, kuten eräs staffikin wikialta sanoo. --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.06 (UTC) Kyllä voidaan Nimittäin koska wikiassakin byrokraatit luokitellaan "ylläpitäjiksi JA byrokraateiksi". --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 1. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.29 (UTC) Niin! Byrokraateilla on vain oikeus lisätä käyttäjiä ylläpitäjiks, rollbackeiks tai ylläpitäjiksi, ja byrokraatti ohittaa nopeusrajoitukset ja voi poistaa rollbackin ja ylläpitäjän oikeudet. Siinä oli ainoot byrokraatin oikeudet, sen takia on sekä k ylläpitäjä-, että k byrokraatti malline teillä käyttäjäsivulla, mutta ylläpitäjillä on samat oikeudet kuin rollbackeilla ja paljon enemmän, joten on turha olla rollback ja ylläpitäjä malline. Siinä oli pitkä selitys. Täältäkin näkee oikeudet eri käyttäjäryhmissä: Toiminnot:Käyttäjäryhmien_oikeudet --Penko 1. syyskuuta 2009 kello 15.43 (UTC) Katoppa tuota sivua.. ..ja anna esto tolle samu17? http://fi.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Gnome_Village_(teht%C3%A4v%C3%A4) Käy tämmöses osottees... http://runescape.wikia.com linkki vie sinne... --Super Mario X 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.17 (UTC) Taidat olla... ...Pelannut ikivanhaa, ja huonoa selainpeliä, kun se kerta lagittaa. Itse en yllä maksaisi WoWia, vaikka mikä olisi. Minulle riittää RuneScape, travian, gladiatus, kingsage, age of empires, funorb ja muut mario pelit :D --Super Mario Wikin ja RuneWikin byrokraatti - Aku Ankka 6. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.24 (UTC) Wow on ihan hyvä, mutta vähän kallis... Mulla kyl noi selainpelit toimii aika hyvin, mutta joskus lagittaa... --Super Mario X 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.24 (UTC) Tai ei oo viel kyl lagittanut... Mä pelaan kyl mielummin mun 30 mario pelii, age of empiresii, empire earth 2, gamecube pelei (jotain 10), XBOX 360 pelei (10), Wii pelei (8), XBOX (20), runescapee, gladiatusta, simssei (se on hyvä sisustus peli ja mikä hauskinta: voi kiusata simejä...) ja DS pelei ja on niit muitakin... Ai niin Sam & Max (Se vaatii Englanninkielen osaamista ja pulmat on mukavii...), mut wowii en aijo pelata maksaa ihan liikaa... --Super Mario X 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.37 (UTC) Heh... --Super Mario X 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.11 (UTC)